The subject invention is directed toward the art of support columns and anchor posts and, more particularly, to fabricated structural support assemblies consisting of adjustable columns, lateral stabilizing braces, and anchor plates that function as adjustable support piers and storm anchors, providing substantial positive (downward), negative (upward), and transverse (sideways) load resistance to the supported structure in both major horizontal and vertical directions. The invention is further directed to an improved adjustable foundation column having a pair of upper saddle-type positioning members in the form of opposing walls on the column end that can be adjusted to adapt the top end of the support column to engage overhead load members of various sizes and widths.
The invention is especially well suited for use as a structural member to transfer axial compressive loads as well as lateral offsetting loads from steel or wood beams integrated into the underside of a structure to concrete footers, grade beams or foundation pads and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention has other broader uses such as, for example, use as an anchor assembly or device to connect objects other than buildings or structures, such as industrial equipment and the like, to foundations or other anchor-type members.
Adjustable columns and structural jacks are well known in the art for use in supporting structures to associated foundation pads and footers. Prior devices of this type have typically included a pair of top and bottom flat rugged plate members connected on either end of an elongate threaded rod and tube arrangement. The bottom base plate member is typically rigidly secured to the tube such as by welding or the like. The tube is disposed in a vertical orientation so that the bottom base plate member engages a concrete footing, flooring, or other firm surface. The threaded rod is normally telescopically received within the tube, the top of the tube being provided with an adjustment nut having internal threads matching the threaded rod. Rotation of the adjustment nut urges the threaded rod in directions along the longitudinal axis of the tube so that, in the above-noted vertical orientation, the adjustable column effectively becomes shorter or taller based upon the direction and number of turns applied to the adjustment nut.
In another form of the above-noted simple single jack system, the threaded rod is intermeshed with mating threads provided in the tube. The rod is rotated into and out from the tube to select the column height. In that construction, the top base plate member of the pair of planar base plate members is rotatably mounted to the top end of the threaded rod to permit relative movement between the plate and the rod. The plate adapts the top end of the column to engage an overhead structural member such as a steel or wooden beam while the rod is rotated relative to a fixed adjustment nut. In both forms of the adjustable column of the type described, axial compressive loads are transferred from the overhead beams to the concrete footers or foundation pads below.
One problem associated with prior adjustable columns, however, resides in the relative inability of the upper base plate member to positively engage the overhead beam without the use of specialized and often hard to use fasteners or the like. Typically, the upper base plate member is provided with a plurality of holes so that lag bolts, nails or other attachment mechanisms can be used to connect the base plate member with the overhead beam. For steel overhead beams, this procedure poses a problem particularly when the use of fastener holes may weaken the structural integrity of the beam.
Proper registration between the fastener holes in the plate member and the holes in the structural steel has also been a problem.
Another problem associated with prior adjustable columns is their inability to resist both negative, i.e. upward, forces tending to separate the supported structure from the foundation base and lateral, i.e. sideways, offsetting forces that tend to horizontally dislodge the supported structure from the associated foundation. Typically, prior art support systems provide either no support against vertical forces or offer only simple straps or lightweight hooks, tabs, or the like. These devices provide inadequate negative resistance and therefore fail to prevent the supported structure from being separated from the foundation base. Further, the lightweight hooks and straps have been found to be inadequate during high intensity weather conditions such as in hurricanes and tornadoes. In those situations, the buildings are often quite easily separated from their foundations or ground anchors resulting in substantial loss of property and often loss of life.
Yet another problem associated with prior adjustable columns is that they are usually difficult to install and set up. More particularly, the hole patterns in the column base plates are often incompatible with the anchor bolt arrangement provided beforehand in the concrete foundation at the job site.
Another setup problem in the prior art support columns described above is their relative inability to adjust lengthwise to any desired height. In that regard, most column jacks use a simple pin-through-hole arrangement wherein the height of the column is determined by multiple discontinuous hole positions along the length of the support column.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an adjustable foundation column of the type described and that includes an adjustable saddle-type positioning member on at least the top end of the column with opposing adjustable wall members for adapting the device to engage and fasten onto a wide range of structural support members of various sizes and shapes.
It is further desirable to provide a fabricated adjustable foundation assembly consisting of adjustable columns, lateral braces, and anchor plates that function as adjustable piers and storm anchors providing substantial positive (downward), negative (upward), and lateral (horizontal) load resistance to supported structures relative to the associated foundation bases in both horizontal and vertical directions.
Still further, it would be desirable to provide a structural anchor system that includes a concrete form plate for use with the associated foundation base as a template to locate associated anchor stud members in the associated foundation base, preferably before the concrete sets, in predetermined arrangements preferably corresponding to a hole pattern on the base of the support column. This would greatly simplify the process of installing the subject support system onto the associated foundation base.
The subject invention includes an adjustable foundation or basement column of the type described which overcomes the above-noted deficiencies in the prior devices by providing a flexible saddle-type positioning arrangement at the top end of an adjustable foundation column. The saddle area includes a pair of selectively spaced apart wall members that assist in aligning the top column end with the overhead structural beams. The saddle mechanism formed by the wall members is useful to securely fasten the beams at their bottom and sides to the top of the column in a simple fashion.
Further, the subject invention provides a corner anchor system for connecting the corner of an L-shaped elongate frame member on the underside of a structure to an associated foundation base. The corner anchor system includes a first foundation column adapted to be supported on a first end in an upright vertical orientation relative to the associated foundation base and to be selectively held on a second end in a connected relationship with a first elongate section of the L-shaped frame member on the underside of the structure. A first lateral attachment member is selectively held in a connected relationship with the first elongate section of the frame member on the underside of the structure. A first strut member is connected between the first lateral attachment member and the first end of the first foundation column. A second foundation column is provided that is adapted to be supported on a first end in an upright vertical orientation relative to the associated foundation base and to be selectively held on a second end in a connected relationship with a second elongate section of the L-shaped frame member on the underside of the structure. A second lateral attachment member is selectively held in a connected relationship with the second elongate section of the frame member on the underside of the structure. Lastly, a second strut member is connected between the second lateral attachment member and the first end of the second foundation column. Preferably, the first strut member, the first lateral attachment member, and the first foundation column are arranged to define a first plane substantially perpendicular to a second plane defined by the second strut member, the second lateral attachment member, and the second foundation column.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a xe2x80x9cT-typexe2x80x9d anchor system is provided for connecting an elongate frame member integrated into the underside of a structure, such as a mobile home or an article of industrial equipment, to an associated foundation base. The anchor system includes a foundation column adapted to be supported on a first end in an upright vertical orientation relative to the foundation base and to be selectively held on a second end in a connected relationship with the elongate frame member on the underside of the structure. A first lateral attachment member is selectively held in a connected relationship with the elongate frame member on the underside of the structure. A first strut member is connected between the first lateral attachment member and the first end of the foundation column. Similarly, a second lateral attachment member is held in a connected relationship with the elongate frame member on the underside of the structure and a second strut member connects the second lateral attachment member to the first end of the foundation column. Preferably, the foundation column, the first and second lateral attachment members and the first and second strut members are substantially co-planar.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a xe2x80x9ccross-brace typexe2x80x9d anchor system is provided for connecting spaced apart frame members on the underside of a structure, such as a mobile home, to an associated foundation base. The anchor system includes a foundation column adapted to be supported on a first end in an upright vertical orientation relative to the associated foundation base and to be selectively held on a second end in a connected relationship with a first one of the spaced apart frame members on the underside of the structure. A lateral attachment member is selectively held in a connected relationship with a second one of the spaced apart frame members on the underside of the structure. Lastly, an elongate transverse rod member connects the lateral attachment member to the first end of the foundation column. The transverse rod member enables the supported structure to withstand horizontal forces in a first direction. In addition to the above, the anchor system includes a longitudinal attachment member selectively held in a connected relationship with the first one of the frame members on the underside of the structure. A longitudinal strut member connects the longitudinal attachment member to the first end of the foundation column. In that way, the supported structure is able to withstand horizontal forces from any direction.
Still yet in accordance with another aspect of the invention, multiple xe2x80x9ccross-brace typexe2x80x9d anchor systems of the type noted directly above are provided to connect a pair of spaced apart parallel frame members on the underside of a structure, such as a mobile home, to an associated footer, grade beam or foundation pad beneath the structure. That anchor system includes first and second foundation columns adapted to be oriented vertically and selectively held in connected relationships with the first and second spaced apart frame members, respectively. The first foundation column is connected to a first lateral attachment member held on the second frame member by a first elongate transverse rod member. Similarly, the second column is connected to a second lateral attachment member held on the first frame member by a second elongate transverse rod member. The first and second transverse rod members cross at a space beneath the supported structure between the first and second spaced apart frame members. Additionally, first and second longitudinal attachment members are provided on the first and second frame member, respectively. The first longitudinal attachment member is connected to the first column using a first longitudinal strut member. Similarly, the second longitudinal attachment member is connected to the second column using a second longitudinal strut member. In that way, the supported structure e.g. mobile home, is able to withstand substantial positive (downward), negative (upward), and lateral load resistances in both horizontal and vertical directions.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the invention, a structural anchor system is provided that includes a concrete form plate for use with the associated foundation base as a template to locate associated anchor stud members in the associated concrete base, preferably before the concrete sets, at predetermined positions corresponding to a hole pattern on the bases of the support columns comprising the anchor system.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an anchor system including one or more foundation columns and other lateral and longitudinal attachment members and strut and rod members for supporting a building structure relative to a foundation base.
It is another object of the invention to provide anchor systems of the type described that provide substantial positive, negative, and lateral load resistance to the supported structure in both horizontal and vertical directions.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of an adjustable saddle-type positioning mechanism on the upper end of an adjustable foundation columns so that they can be easily set up in the field for use with a variety of structural beams having a wide range of dimensions.
Still other advantages and benefits of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description.